edfandomcom-20200215-history
A Fistful of Ed
"A Fistful of Ed" is the second two-part episode of Season 5 and the 22nd episode of Season 5. It's also the 124th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd becomes the school tough guy after a scuffle with Lee Kanker. Edd must now try to prove to the other kids that he is not tough and mean. This episode was the second one planned as the final episode of the series until two new episodes, May I Have this Ed? and Look Before You Ed, aired on Cartoon Network. Plot Part One The episode starts off with The Happy Cluckers Club at Peach Creek Jr. High, who are tending to their eggs, while Double D is checking each and every one of them for inspection. Suddenly, they are interrupted when the Kankers barge in, hungry and wishing to fry the eggs up and eat them. As Edd tries to protect the eggs, even trying to get Lee interested in egg hatching by showing her a heavy book about bird hatchery, he accidentally drops it on her foot, causing it great pain and swelling. The Happy Clucker's Club witnesses this and is now greatly frightened of Double D. Soon rumors start to spread throughout the school, then Rolf comes up to Double D to ask him if he could borrow a pencil from him. As Double D reaches in his locker to give him one, he suddenly, and seemingly for no apparent reason, hits Rolf on the head with his foot two times (fracturing his skull), and then pins him to a locker with pencils. Double D is shaking, and all of the kids are now screaming and running from the scene. Eddy, who just saw this, suddenly sees a way to profit from his new found status. At lunch time, everyone avoids Edd, though he wishes them no harm and doesn't understand why everyone, including Ed, is afraid of him. On the other hand, Eddy is now abusing Double D's unfortunate status as a bully to steal the other kids' food, have them feed him, and generally acting more like he's the bully, while Edd wants no part of it. Suddenly Marie and Jonny start arguing over the last piece of pie, and Double D tries to convince them to compromise, but again he somehow punches Jonny, sending flying through the window, and crushes Marie. The rest are now terrified, but Double D tries to reason with them, and assure them that it was all an accident. Double D approaches Sarah, begging her to believe him, but Ed steps in and defends his sister. He tearfully says to Double D that they can no longer be friends. "My mom says I cannot be chums with a fighting fisticuffs like you!" This breaks both of their hearts, and both he and Edd begins to cry. Edd decides to end the situation and grabs the chair that Ed was using to protect Sarah. Double D seemingly gives Ed an extremely violent thrashing. Ed digs a hole in the wall and escapes, along with the other kids. Eddy praises Double D, but does say that maybe he was a little rough on Ed. Double D glares at him, and Eddy leaves so he can have Kevin give him a foot massage. Double D is left all alone and he questions himself if he really is a bully. Part Two Edd is all alone in Botany Class, tearfully tending to his plants, when he is alerted by a small crash. Who he first thought was Ed, he finds that Jimmy is in the room, and Jimmy starts to run away as fast as he can. Double D begins to cry again, reflecting on the fact that no one will ever believe him. Then the plant that Double D was tending opens up, and Jimmy identifies it as a pollinated cross between a rose and a Baby Blue Gym Sock, and claims that only the gentlest hands could do that, which made Jimmy believe Double D. He then decides to hear Double D's side of the story. Edd tells Jimmy of what really happened to those he hurt: *'Lee:' The book accidentally fell on her foot. *'Rolf:' Double D's foot rolled on a bottle of white-out that fell out of his locker and launched his foot at Rolf's head, then his tie got caught on a small coat hanger, and he slipped again and hit Rolf a second time and because he was swinging back and forth because of the tie, he launched his pencils at Rolf. *'Marie and Jonny:' Remembering that his mother packed his lunch with a slice of apple pie, Edd reached in to his bag to get it so that the two people involved in the confrontation could share, but he accidentally pricked the flesh on the underside of his fingernail, causing him to launch his hand upward in pain, hitting Jonny and launching him at Marie. *'Ed:' As Edd tried to pry the chair that Ed was holding so that he could talk with him, Ed fell on him, which wrapped Edd's arms around Ed's back. Ed began to run in circles, tying himself up with Double D's arms, and as Ed ran and destroyed the cafeteria it appeared as though Double D was beating Ed up. Double D says that he is a pacifist and would never EVER hurt anyone, but he is so ashamed that no one will believe him. After the series of unfortunate events is explained, Jimmy and Double D come up with a plan to remove the bully image from Edd, by having a mock fight in which Jimmy beats up Double D. They appoint the fight at 3 pm at The Pit. They appoint it in front of Kevin in order to make sure the news of them fighting spreads across the school. A short scene then shows that Ed has fallen into a depression and now has a new friend, which is an egg with Double D's face drawn on it and wearing a miniature version of Double D's hat named Double G (Egg), but Ed finds that his new friend is no substitute. He, along with Eddy, who is sitting on a throne carried by Rolf and Jonny, go to The Pit. Double D and Jimmy begin the fight, which is just more or less girly slapping. The rest of the kids see it as a brutal fight and encourage Jimmy. Eddy is all the while insulting, taunting, and pelting Jimmy with endless hot dogs, breaking his concentration. He even taunts Jimmy saying he's going to pop, but he already did, like the time he, Ed and Double D turned Jimmy into a Sumo wrestler. An angry Jimmy turns his attention to Eddy and tries to climb up to the dumpster on which Eddy is sitting upon to beat him up. Double D tries to break them up and starts to pull Jimmy by his pants in order to pry him off, but only manages to launch Jimmy in to Rolf. Eddy does not stop with the taunting, and soon Jimmy is suddenly so enraged that his face turns red and steam begins to erupt from his head. He charges at Double D, screaming, and starts viciously beating him up, to the point where he even bites of a part of his tongue off and does not remember what just happened after he finally settles down. The rest of the kids begin to celebrate, hailing Jimmy as a hero, (not knowing that Jimmy is actually shocked and horrified at seeing what he has done out of anger) and Kevin decides to steal the black jacket Eddy has been wearing to get revenge for Eddy's using Edd's reputation to make the kids his slaves. Eddy is angry, while Double D is simply happy that this bully reputation is over, and he and Ed can renew their friendship. Just when things are happy, the Kankers show up and try to kiss Double D. Then, in a rare moment of bravery, a very angry Eddy yells at the Kankers to leave Edd alone; "BEAT IT!!!". The Kankers, somewhat scared, awkwardly leave. Double D starts to go on about how he is proud of Eddy until Eddy shoves a hot dog in his mouth to shut him up. Ed then expects Eddy to give one to him. Eddy then gives Double D's hot dog to him. But Double D complains about that was his hot dog. Annoyed, Eddy gives a new one for Edd and then one for himself. He then asks if they are all finally happy and the episode ends, with a relatively happy ending. Memorable Quotes *'Jimmy': frantic "What do you want from me?! Take my money, my comb, my moisturizing lotions!" ---- *'Edd': and opens his eyes "THIS ENDS…''his finger diagonally to the lower left side…NOW!" ---- *'Rolf': ''up a really tiny pencil "Head-in-sock Ed-Boy, Rolf requires your assistance. Might you have a spare writing stick? Rolf's has been reduced to that of the size of a baby's bazoo!" ---- *'Rolf': after being beaten up by Edd "Rolf would have taken a simple, 'No, not today', yes?" ---- *'Jimmy': "Viciousness, thy name is Double D." ---- *'Rolf': an x-ray of his injuries to Kevin How can one who wears a sock on his head do this? I ask you! Kevin: at x-ray Dude, you should frame that. ---- *'Eddy': "I'm gonna go make Nazz rub my feet!" off ---- *'Jimmy': at the flower "Double D! You cross-pollinated a rose with a baby blue gymsock! Only hands as gentle as hummingbirds wings could have spliced those together!" ---- *'Ed': to his egg, [[Minor Characters|Double G]] "So, little Double G. Seeing as my old pal Double D is now a nasty McDust-Your Knuckles, you are going to be my new friend. What would you like to do today?" Double G: by Ed "I, Double G, am gentle unlike that evil Double D you speak of. Shall we talk about fossils and dish soap?" Ed: "Double D used to talk about dish soap, all the time!" ---- *'Jimmy': to attack Eddy "You're crème brulee, mister!" Eddy: "Yeah, right!" ---- *'Eddy': "Bums away!" a hot dog at Jimmy, but Jimmy catches it Jonny: "I don't know where he's getting all those hot dogs from either, Plank." ---- *'Eddy': "Look out everybody! Jimmy looks like he's gonna blow up! Oh wait, he already did when we turned him into a sumo wrestler, remember?" laughs ---- *'Rolf': Jimmy beats up Edd in a fighting match "The reign of the head-in-sock tyrant has ceased!" ---- *'Eddy': the Kankers as they continue to tease Edd ''"HEY!" ''Kankers stop teasing Edd to look at Eddy as he yells extremely loud "He's. Had. ENOUGH ALREADY!" [''[[Kankers|''Kankers]] look on in amazement and fear] Eddy: "BEAT IT!" Kankers put Edd down and walk away Ed: "Good one, Eddy." Eddy: "Vultures!" Trivia/Goofs *The Baby Blue Gym Sock flower from "An Ed Too Many" makes another appearance in this episode. *Jimmy got his "tattooed" appearance as "the boy with the snake on his head" back from the episode "Urban Ed." *This is one of the few episodes where all the Eds are happy by the ending (though Eddy does seem a little annoyed). This is also one of the few times that the Eds actually beat the Kankers. *Eddy has countless hot dogs behind his back in this episode. *Eddy references the episode "One Size Fits Ed" ''by saying that Jimmy blew up the time we (The Eds) turned Jimmy into a sumo wrestler. *At lunch, Eddy took Jimmy's lunch and gave it to Edd. But Edd already had lunch and the cheese sandwich was cut into fourths. Later when Eddy mentions Rolf's had grapes, the sandwich was seen cut in half, and seconds later when Marie and Jonny were fighting over the pie, the sandwich is suddenly gone. Could Edd have eaten it that fast? *When Edd "beats up" Rolf, Double D's cup had 2 pencils after the pencil attack, but in the flashback when Edd was telling Jimmy the whole story, 3 pencils remain. Also, when Edd "beat up" Rolf, Rolf's comment was before Edd dropped the remaining pencils, but in the flashback, the pencils dropped after Rolf's comment. However, this is from Edd's memory, and Edd was more focused on Rolf then his pencils. *Apparently, Ed has a volume meter in his left eye, which Eddy used to shut him up. Yet another example of cartoon physics from this series. *If you notice closely, when Edd "beats up" Ed, you can see May Kanker being tossed in the air. *"A Fistful of Ed" was first shown during the Ed, Edd n Eddy marathon "The Best Day Edder." *Edd breaks the fourth wall near the end of the episode. Jimmy also breaks the fourth wall after Kevin left, when he said "End Scene," at which point it did. *'Goof:' Kevin's shirt changes color. *A poster says "Sloppy Joe Day: Today," but no one is eating Sloppy Joes. This is possibly because nobody likes the Sloppy Joes made in the cafeteria. *This episode was reportedly the last episode of the show, but two more episodes and a movie aired afterwards. *Eddy's appearance after Edd becomes the school tough guy is an homage to "The Fonz." *This is actually Edd's second fight in the series, the first was with Eddy battling out for Ed's decision: jawbreakers or fudge. *All the characters appeared and spoke in this episode. *This is the only episode where the Happy Cluckers Club was seen. *This is the only episode where The Pit is seen and mentioned. *Now we learn that Jimmy gets angry easily when beaten up, as shown when Jimmy and Edd were "fighting" to get rid of the accidental beat up problem. *Kevin, May, Eddy, Sarah and Nazz were not "beaten up" by Edd. Although May was thrown in the air when Ed was getting "beat up", also her head has been squished in Edd's flashback together with Ed. *'Running gags''': Edd "beating up" people in front of others; Double D trying to prove those unfortunate "beat ups" were accidents; everyone, including Ed, hiding from "tough guy" Double D; Eddy using Double D for his own purposes to do as he says or saying Edd will beat anyone up. *Near the end of the episode, after Eddy tells the Kanker sisters to "beat it," you can see Double-D looking after them with a concerned look on his face. As soon as he meets Eddy's gaze, however, he turns around again with his tongue stuck out a bit in the direction of the girls. This may have been a goof though. *Apparently, Jimmy carries moisturizing lotion everywhere he goes. *The toy robot in Ed's egg has hair and a unibrow like him. *In this episode Edd's locker opens to the right while in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo it opens to the left. Gallery Image:Cafe.jpg|The Happy Cluckers Club. Rolf-pinned-down-jpg.jpg|Rolf after being assaulted with pencils. Pie-fight-jpg.jpg|Jonny and Marie fighting over pie. Image:H.jpg|Edd and Eddy. Eddy is tough.jpg|Eddy says Edd's the tough guy with Ed scared. Image:Botany Class.jpg|Edd crying in Botany Class. Jonny-beat-up-jpg.jpg|Jonny after being accidentally beat up by Edd. File:Angry_Jimmy.jpg|You won't like him when he's mad. File:Toungehs.jpg|Edd's tongue bitten off from the fight with Jimmy. 'HE'S HAD ENOUGH ALREADY!'.jpg|Fed up Eddy sending the Kankers packing. File:WTHWT.jpg|WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! Double G.gif|Double G The Best Day Edder Video:The_Best_Day_Edder_Last_Episode_(Tomorrow)|"The Best Day Edder" advert for "A Fistful of Ed" Video:The_Best_Day_Edder_Last_Episode_(Tonight)|Another advert for "A Fistful of Ed" Video:The_Best_Day_Edder_Danny_Antonucci_(Last_Episode)|Danny Antonucci advertises "A Fistful of Ed" Video:The_Best_Day_Edder_Final_Countdown_Credits|Final countdown for "A Fistful of Ed" Video:The_Best_Day_Edder_Last_episode_(Next)|Coming up next: "A Fistful of Ed" Video:The_Best_Day_Edder_Will_Return|"We'll be right back": "A Fistful of Ed" footage Video Fistful of Ed Fistful of Ed Category:Featured Articles